YouTube
This article is currently incomplete at the moment. Any contributions would be gladly appreciated. YouTube is an American video-sharing website headquartered in San Bruno, California, United States. The founder is Steve Chen, Chand Hurley and Jawed Karim. Most GoAnimators upload their videos here. History YouTube was founded by Chad Hurley,Steve Chen, and Jawed Karim, who were all early employees of PayPal.7 Hurley had studied design at Indiana University of Pennsylvania, and Chen and Karim studied computer science together at theUniversity of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign.8 According to a story that has often been repeated in the media, Hurley and Chen developed the idea for YouTube during the early months of 2005, after they had experienced difficulty sharing videos that had been shot at a dinner party at Chen's apartment in San Francisco. Karim did not attend the party and denied that it had occurred, but Chen commented that the idea that YouTube was founded after a dinner party "was probably very strengthened by marketing ideas around creating a story that was very digestible".9 YouTube began as a venture capital-funded technology startup, primarily from a $11.5 million investment by Sequoia Capital between November 2005 and April 2006.13 YouTube's early headquarters were situated above a pizzeria and Japanese restaurant in San Mateo, California.14 The domain name www.youtube.com was activated on February 14, 2005, and the website was developed over the subsequent months.15 The first YouTube video, titled Me at the zoo, shows co-founder Jawed Karim at the San Diego Zoo.16 The video was uploaded on April 23, 2005, and can still be viewed on the site.17 YouTube offered the public a beta test of the site in May 2005. The first video to reach one million views was a Nike advertisement featuring Ronaldinho in September 2005. Following a $3.5 million investment from Sequoia Capital in November, the site launched officially on December 15, 2005, by which time the site was receiving 8 million views a day.1819 The site grew rapidly, and in July 2006 the company announced that more than 65,000 new videos were being uploaded every day, and that the site was receiving 100 million video views per day.20 According to data published by market research companycomScore, YouTube is the dominant provider of online video in the United States, with a market share of around 43% and more than 14 billion views of videos in May 2010.21 In 2014 YouTube said that 300 hours of new videos were uploaded to the site every minute,22 three times more than one year earlier23 and that around three quarters of the material comes from outside the U.S.242526The site has 800 million unique users a month.27 It is estimated that in 2007 YouTube consumed as muchbandwidth as the entire Internet in 2000.28 According to third-party web analytics providers, Alexa andSimilarWeb, YouTube is the third most visited website in the world, as of June 2015; SimilarWeb also lists YouTube as the top TV and video website globally, attracting more than 15 billion visitors per month.12930 The choice of the name www.youtube.com led to problems for a similarly named website, www.utube.com. The site's owner, Universal Tube & Rollform Equipment, filed a lawsuit against YouTube in November 2006 after being regularly overloaded by people looking for YouTube. Universal Tube has since changed the name of its website to www.utubeonline.com.3132 In October 2006, Google Inc. announced that it had acquired YouTube for $1.65 billion in Google stock, and the deal was finalized on November 13, 2006.33 In March 2010, YouTube began free streaming of certain content, including 60 cricket matches of the Indian Premier League. According to YouTube, this was the first worldwide free online broadcast of a major sporting event.34 On March 31, 2010, the YouTube website launched a new design, with the aim of simplifying the interface and increasing the time users spend on the site. Google product manager Shiva Rajaraman commented: "We really felt like we needed to step back and remove the clutter."35 In May 2010, it was reported that YouTube was serving more than two billion videos a day, which it described as "nearly double the prime-time audience of all three major US television networks combined".36 In May 2011, YouTube reported in its company blog that the site was receiving more than three billion views per day.25 In January 2012, YouTube stated that the figure had increased to four billion videos streamed per day.24 In October 2010, Hurley announced that he would be stepping down as chief executive officer of YouTube to take an advisory role, and that Salar Kamangar would take over as head of the company.37 In April 2011, James Zern, a YouTube software engineer, revealed that 30% of videos accounted for 99% of views on the site.38 In November 2011, the Google+ social networking site was integrated directly with YouTube and theChrome web browser, allowing YouTube videos to be viewed from within the Google+ interface.39 In December 2011, YouTube launched a new version of the site interface, with the video channels displayed in a central column on the home page, similar to the news feeds of social networking sites.40 At the same time, a new version of the YouTube logo was introduced with a darker shade of red, the first change in design since October 2006.41 In May 2013, YouTube launched a pilot program to begin offering some content providers the ability to charge $0.99 per month or more for certain channels, but the vast majority of its videos would remain free to view.4243 In February 2015, YouTube announced the launch of a new app specifically for use by children visiting the site, called YouTube Kids. It allows parental controls and restrictions on who can upload content, and is available for both Android and iOS devices.44 Later on August 26, 2015, YouTube Gaming was launched, a platform forvideo gaming enthusiasts intended to compete with Twitch.tv.45 2015 also saw the announcement of a premium YouTube service titled YouTube Red, which provides users with both ad-free content as well as the ability to download videos among other features.46 On August 10, 2015, Google announced that it was creating a new company, Alphabet, to act as the holding company for Google, with the change in financial reporting to begin in the fourth quarter of 2015. YouTube remains as a subsidiary of Google.47 In January 2016, YouTube expanded its headquarters in San Bruno by purchasing an office park for $215 million. The complex has 554,000 square feet of space and can house up to 2,800 employees.48 At 2007, Since Go!Animate is founded, GoAnimators upload their videos here. Category:Companies Category:Subsidiaries